Harry and Hermione
by Remus Black
Summary: Chapter 4 is up!!! Sorry for the wait! Harry and Hermione spend their summer together and.... Contains spoilers from Harry Potter #5! My first fic, please R+R!!!
1. Hermione's Owl

Harry and Hermione Chapter I  
  
Takes place during the summer after the 5th year. This is my first, so be nice please!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~  
  
Dear Harry,  
July 8  
I hope you are doing well. Aren't you glad it's summer? I suppose you're bored, though. Well, Mum says it's ok if you can come to my house for the rest of the summer. Of course, it's all right if you don't want to. You could spend your birthday here! Ron is going to Romania to visit Charlie with his family, so he won't be back until August. My parents will be happy to meet you, although I've tried to explain to them the story behind You-Know-Who-all right, I'll say it-Voldemort, but they still have a lot to learn about the wizarding world. Well, send your answer back with this owl, by the way, I got him as a present when Mum and Dad received my O.W.L. scores. Her name's Crysallis. Maybe she and Hedwig could become friends. So send me your reply or you can try to call me, but I don't know how that would go with your Uncle. Remember when Ron called you?! He still thinks it's a 'fellytone'. I hope to hear from you soon. I could tell you my address, or we could meet at Grimmauld Place. I've been thinking about you a lot this summer, Harry.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry refolded the letter and laid it on top of his trunk. She had been thinking about him? Every year she was becoming different, somehow.but what was the change? Well, they were going into their sixth year, of course things would be different. Oh well, Harry thought. I'll figure it out sometime. He grabbed his quill (which Hermione had given him) and scribbled a reply on a spare piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione,  
July 10  
Thanks for saving me. It's been hell here. I think I will just meet you at Sirius' old place. I'll try to fly there tomorrow. I have to talk to Lupin anyways. Sirius.. Well, see you soon.  
Your friend,  
Harry  
  
He slid the note into the pouch on Crysallis' leg and carried her to the window. The grey and white owl gave one final hoot as she spread her wings into the dimming sky. He began to gather up his scattered books from the floor of his tiny room. Harry picked up Unfogging the Future. He recalled the day in his third year when Hermione stormed out of Professor Trelawney's Divination class. He smiled inwardly at the memory. She had grown braver over the years for one thing, he could tell.  
  
Once his trunk was all packed, and his wand was stored safely in his pocket, he took his Firebolt and tentatively opened the door of his room under the stairs. He crept out to the hallway, and nearly collided with the fuming, fat, purple face of his Uncle Vernon.  
"And just where do you think you are going, young man?!" he hissed.  
"I'm leaving for a friend's house." Harry replied calmly.  
"Not now, not ever you aren't. Your precious godfather's dead now, who can you complain to now?" Vernon sneered smugly. Harry pulled out his wand in such a quick motion that Uncle Vernon was taken aback. "Don't you ever-ever talk about Sirius! You'll never be half the man he was! It seems to me that you've forgotten what my friends said to you when I got off the train-you remember, there was Moody, the one with the magical eye and the bowler hat? And Lupin and Tonks.If you won't let me leave, I'll just send them an owl about how you're mistreating me, and they'll come on over to get me-and have a word with you, I reckon." He said menacingly. This--the aspect of seeing that Moody again, and Harry's wand pointed between his eyes--seemed to convince Vernon Dursley to let his nephew go where ever he wished, or he would pay. Harry walked to the door. "Well, now that that's cleared up, I think I'll be on my way." He turned to face Uncle Vernon. "Have a good summer without me!" And with that, Harry Potter slammed the door, settled his trunk on the broom (to his surprise the Firebolt held its weight, plus his) and kicked hard off the ground, soaring into the air-to the noble and most ancient house of Black.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
More to come-hope you like it! Please R+R!  
Most faithfully yours,  
Remus Black 


	2. The Arrival and The Room

Harry and Hermione Chapter II  
  
Keep reading!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The ride to Number 12, Grimmauld place was sad, yet comforting. Returning to the house of his dead godfather, Sirius Black, Harry felt like he was going to Sirius' grave. Kreacher! he thought. I'll kill him myself, that little- His train of thought was broken by a loud screech from Hedwig, who was airborne above him, enjoying her freedom. Through the dimness of the night he saw a grey and white speck coming closer and closer. It finally flew in and perched itself on the shaft of Harry's Firebolt.  
"Crysallis! Hermione.." Indeed it was Hermione's new owl, and Crysallis stuck out her leg to show that she had a message.  
Harry slipped the rolled-up parchment from it pouch and read in muted moonlight:  
  
Harry,  
July 10  
I'm so glad your Uncle let you come! How in the world did you persuade him? Well, I assume he was happy to rid of you at the least. No offense-you know what I mean. I've contacted Lupin, Moody and Tonks, they know you're coming. I plan to be there tomorrow morning. Hope the flight goes well!  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry hastily stuffed the note into his pocket, fully aware now that his broom was veering slightly to the left with the unbalanced weight of his trunk. He straightened the Firebolt's course and held his wand out flat in this palm murmured Point Me. Reassured he was going the right way, he let his mind drift from thought to thought.Hermione.Sirius...  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
: : : : : : : : :  
  
Harry arrived at the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place a little after one in the morning. Very conscious that he would surely be waking somebody, he raised his hand to knock on the door, but Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody suddenly appeared in the doorway. Smiling at the mildly surprised look on Harry's face, Moody pulled out his wand, pointed it at Harry's trunk and muttered the spell Mobiliarbus. The trunk hovered in the air for a moment, then floated up the stairs.  
"Don't tell me you forgot about this, eh Potter?" he growled lightheartedly, pointing to his magical eye, which was swerving madly in its socket. "How've those relatives of yours been treatin' you?" Moody asked, a little more forebodingly.  
"The same as always. Getting out of the house was easy, all I had to do was threaten my uncle-it's an advantage that they fear magic like that. You, Lupin and Tonks' talk with him at the train station helped too. The flying was good, there were enough clouds to not be seen my Muggles." Harry found himself being escorted to the kitchen while he talked.  
There sitting at the table was Lupin. The corners of his mouth lifted to reveal a smile that at once abolished the weary, tired look of his face. "Hello Harry," he said. "How are you? I'm sure the flight here was no problem." Harry nodded. Lupin pointed to a woman sitting on a stool holding a butterbeer with long, wavy blonde hair. "There's Tonks over there." The woman named Nymphadora Tonks beamed and waved at Harry. Harry would have never have recognized her unless Lupin had told him-the last time Harry had seen Tonks, she had bright pink spiked hair.  
"So, it's gonna be you and Hermione spending the summer together? Ron's not coming? I see." she grinned knowingly. "Well, I'm done for the night," she yawned and took a last swig of butterbeer. An instant later she was the spiky haired klutz Harry had seen the first time he met her. Tonks walked past Harry, Lupin and Moody, stumbling slightly. Harry could have sworn he heard her mutter "I knew it was gonna happen.the two of them." She looked at Harry with such mirth and amusement dancing in her eyes it made him blush and wonder if it was smart to come to Grimmauld Place. Oh well, he thought. Hermione'll be here soon.  
Lupin stood up, brushing off his shabby robes, fighting the urge to laugh. "Well, I'm sure you'll want to be taking a leaf out of Tonks' book, Harry? I'll take you to his room." Harry didn't need to ask whose room his was. He and Lupin clambered up the stairs, hearing the faint shrieking of Sirius' mother's portrait.  
Lupin stopped in front of a door. "This was his room, but you can have it now. Have a good rest, Harry. I know how you feel." And with that he closed the door, and left Harry to his thoughts.  
Hid trunk was sitting open on the bed, and there was a piece of parchment lying on the pillow. It was from Lupin.  
  
Harry-  
Welcome to Sirius' room. I hope you're not-uncomfortable in here. Go ahead and rummage through some stuff, but be careful: Sirius' mother. Kreacher probably, er, neglected to clean everything. If anything looks suspicious, don't touch it and find me or Moody to check it. In this house, you never know. Remember him, Harry. Don't ever forget your godfather. We'll talk more in the morning. Good night.  
-Remus Lupin  
  
Harry pulled his trunk off the bed and sighed. He flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't uncomfortable at all-it was the most comforting thing Lupin could have done for him.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
more to come  
hope u liked  
please R+R  
.-=-.Remus Black.-=-. 


	3. Reminiscing and The Chase

Harry and Hermione Chapter III  
  
YAY!! It's here! I'm so happy I have so many reviews!!! (well, 15 is a lot to me!!) I'm glad you all like the story so far! Hope you like this chappy.it's the longest one yet! Includes more romance from this point on. Thanx all of you fer bein so patient.-(`v')-  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Harry!"  
Harry mumbled and turned his head into the pillow.  
"Harry! Wake up! It's me!"  
He numbly opened his eyes and looked into the beaming face of Hermione Granger. His stomach did a flip. Even in the morning, she's still beautiful, he thought.  
"Uuugh..Hey Her-*yawn*-mione, what-what time is it?" he said, very groggily.  
"You lazy git, it's almost 11! I got here at about 9, did you get here okay?"  
"Yeah..mm..fine. What'd you do this morning?" he yawned again, sitting up.  
"Well, I settled in for a bit-I don't know how long we're going to be here. Probably till Ron gets back from Romania. Tonks and I made breakfast about 15 minutes ago. There's still some left. Oh, by the way, Buckbeak is in my room-he's been really anxious for Sirius--" Hermione paused, looking for some reaction from Harry, "-to come home. He doesn't understand that he's not.coming back."  
Harry yawned yet again to cover up the tears welling in his eyes. He got out of his bed and realized he was only wearing his boxers. Hermione blushed and turned her head. He looks good, she thought, not so much the skinny boy from a couple years ago. "I think I'll wait for you downstairs, Harry."  
"Yeah, I'll be down there in about 10 minutes." Hermione, still flushed, walked quickly out the door.  
  
Harry busied himself getting dressed, and attempted to brush his hair, however, in spite of everything he did to it, it stuck up in the back as always. He had a fleeting image of his father, sitting under a tree, looking at the girls, messing up his hair, playing with the snitch. He felt a little ashamed once more.  
Harry decided to look around in the drawers, since Lupin had said to feel free to. Hesitantly he slid open a drawer, unaware of what he might find. It look safe, now that he had opened it all the way. To his astonishment and grief, he found the other two-way mirror. He went to his trunk and took out the one Sirius had given him. Looking at both, tears sprang to his eyes. If only-if only Sirius had had the mirror when he..died. Harry could be talking to him right now.  
Why couldn't he have become a ghost? Nearly Headless Nick had told him that only people who were afraid of death left a reflection of who they were after their death. He remember what Hagrid had said. That in a duel was the way Sirius had wanted to go, how he had said he didn't want to go at all.he couldn't accept the fact that Sirius was not coming back. Was Harry going to be like Buckbeak? Waiting restlessly for his godfather to return? Hopelessly he left the mirrors on the dresser, and proceeded downstairs. He passed the portrait of Sirius's mum, who was still heartily screeching, "Mudbloods! Filthy half-breeds! Children of dirt!! Soiling the house of my ancestors!!"  
  
Hermione, Tonks, Lupin and Moody were all sitting at the kitchen table. Hermione leapt up and embraced Harry in a fierce hug, now that he was clothed. "Oh Harry! I've missed you so much! Was it horrible at your Uncle's? I'm so glad you could come!"  
Tonks couldn't take it. Her face broke into a huge, perceptive smile. Lupin had more control, but the corners of his mouth were twitching very suspiciously. Even Moody winked at Harry with his normal eye over Hermione's shoulder. "Thanks, Hermione. I missed you too." Lupin lost control of his poker face. They all knew something was going to happen with these two over the summer. Hermione, suddenly feeling bold, gave Harry a little peck on the cheek and sat down. Of course, Harry reddened, but his heart was racing.  
On the table was a large mound of pancakes-Tonks and Hermione's. It was not hard to tell which ones were made by Tonks-hers were misshapen and still batter-y. Harry had not eaten a breakfast like this since he was at Hogwarts.  
"Harry, did you sleep well? Find anything iffy in Sirius' room?"  
"Yeah, I slept fine. I found the second two-way mirror to the one he had given me," Harry said, looking down at his plate.  
"Oh. Did you ever use yours to reach him?" Lupin asked tentatively.  
"No."  
That seemed to mean it was the end of discussion for that topic. Everyone quietly ate their pancakes after that.  
"So, Harry, what do you want to do today?" Hermione asked.  
"I dunno. Whatever you want to do."  
"Outside it's so sunny and warm.I wish we could go swimming. Is there a pool around here?"  
Tonks seized her opportunity. She pointed her wand out the window at the barren yard. "Now there is," she said happily.  
Hermione looked happy, so she said, "Have you ever swam before, Harry?"  
"Yeah, I had to swim at the Triwizard Tournament during the second task, remember? And when I went into the prefect's bathroom with the golden egg, and then there was that time when the Dursleys hoped I'd drown."  
"Great! How about we change and then go swimming?"  
"Sure. That'd be fun." Harry got up from the table.  
"TAKE THAT WAND OUT OF YOUR BACK POCKET, BOY!" Moody roared. (who else? lol)  
"Oh! Sorry." Harry guiltily looked at Moody, who had started to go on about Elementary Wand Safety, and losing buttocks when you had your wand in your back pocket. Tonks was still persistently asking Moody who he knew that had lost a buttock, Hermione was trying to contain her laughter, and Lupin was smiling, very amused.  
"Well, we'll go change, then," said Hermione, taking Harry's hand and leading him up the stairs.  
"Do have any swim trunks?" asked Hermione, walking up the stairs.  
"Er..no. I could just wear a pair of my boxers.. Do you have a swim suit?"  
"Yep! I'm always prepared. Maybe you could borrow Lupin's.if he has trunks."  
"Yeah, I'll go ask him. You go ahead, I'll be right up." Harry went back downstairs to ask Lupin.  
Lupin was the only one at the table this time.  
"Where're Tonks and Moody?" Harry asked, taking a seat.  
"Tonks has gone to her room to write a letter, and Moody is-well, I honestly don't know. So, you and Hermione are going for a swim?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to ask you, do you have a pair of swim trunks I could use?"  
"Sure. Come with me," Remus said, taking Harry upstairs once more. "Your father and Sirius and I used to swim in the lake at Hogwarts all the time. We did get caught a few times, but it was all in good fun. The teachers had never seen such a mischievous trio before, but they knew we were like brothers."  
They had finally come to Lupin's room. Remus walked over to the dresser and took out a pair of trunks. To Harry's surprise, they were fairly modern.  
"Thanks, er, Remus," said Harry, uncertain of what to call his former professor.  
"Remus is fine, Harry. I'm sure they'll fit you, I haven't worn these since my sixth year, but I was a skinny teenager.good memories."  
"Right, so.thanks again!" said Harry, starting down the hallway.  
"Have a good swim!" Lupin called. "This summer is going to be interesting." he said softly, and smiled.  
  
"Hermione, I'm ready!" yelled Harry.  
"There you are! Let me see," Hermione came out of her room, and- Harry stared-she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a bikini that flattered her small figure. Her wavy auburn hair was cascading down her back.  
"Wow," he breathed.  
"I'll take that as a compliment," she laughed, showing her pearly whites.  
"Well, let's go! C'mon!"  
This time it was Harry who took her hand. They went downstairs and out the back door. The pool Tonks had made was small, yet luxurious. Hermione ran to the edge and jumped right in.  
"Oh, Harry, it's so warm! Come in!" she called energetically. He jumped in with a graceful dive. "Guess it just comes naturally," he grinned.  
He showed off by doing handstands and flips underwater. Hermione swam around, using different strokes. They swam for about half and hour, joking around. Suddenly Harry had a rather bold idea-he would chase Hermione around the pool, and if he caught her.  
"Hey Mione! How about if I chase you?" he exclaimed hopefully.  
"All right..what happens if you catch me?" she said, blushing a little.  
"Well, you have to kiss me."  
Hermione started swimming as fast as she could, Harry pursuing her. She laughed and went underwater, he kicked his legs as rapidly as he could.  
  
Lupin and Tonks were watching from the window, chuckling. "James and Lily used to do stuff like that.did you know that they were voted 'Most Promising Couple' in the yearbook? James and Sirius were voted 'Longest Friendship', I was voted 'Most Studious' and the four of us-James, Sirius, Peter and I-we 'Most Mischievous'. Sirius, James, and Lily..Wormtail and I are the only Marauders left.."  
  
Hermione was slowing down, and Harry was catching up quickly. As she came up for a breath, Harry managed to get his arms around her tiny waist. "Gotcha," he whispered. She gasped and turned to face him...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
MUAHAHA-  
Cliffhanger.kinda.  
How was it?  
I'm starting Chapter 4 right away.  
Please R+R!!  
.Remus.  
And remember-REMUS AND SIRIUS ARE SEXY  
  
: : : : : : : : :  
"Give her hell from us, Peeves." 


	4. More Than Friends

Harry and Hermione Chapter IV  
  
Here it is---pretty long....and now we continue on with the story.... You'll like this chapter, I think..:D ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Slowly, they closed the distance between their lips. Hermione's hands rested against Harry's chest, his at the small of her back. The kiss lingered on lightness for a moment, then readily became more passionate. Slender hands found their way up around Harry's neck, and played with his hair. Lupin and Tonks looked on with thoughtful faces. "Ah...true love. Ever happened to you, Remus?" Tonks asked.  
"As a matter of fact...yes. It was in my sixth and seventh year..." Lupin said.  
"What happened?"  
"She-she left me when she found out I was a werewolf," he said sadly, with a tone of bitterness to his voice.  
"Oh, hey, sorry, Remus.."  
"It's okay, Tonks."  
"Personally, I haven't found my Prince Charming. Being an Auror, you don't get a lot of free time, I guess," she said purposefully. They resumed watching the two lovebirds out in the pool.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was kissing Hermione Granger.  
She couldn't believe it. She was kissing Harry Potter. Their lips remained locked for several moments. Little by little, they withdrew, breathing hard. "I caught you," Harry whispered, breathlessly. "Wanna go inside?"  
"Yeah, sure.."  
Harry scooped Hermione up in his arms-she was as light as a feather. Giggling, they got out of the pool, and made way for the door.  
"Tonks! Go!" Remus whispered hurriedly.  
"They're coming, you had better go too, they wouldn't like it if they knew we were watching--" said Tonks.  
"They're at the door! Get up the stairs!! Hurry!" he said in a hushed tone. There was a small crash when Harry opened the door, but no one was in the kitchen. He absentmindedly reached for Hermione's hand. She looked at him affectionately and grasped his hand in hers, their fingers interlocked. Harry led her up the stairs and down the hallway, stopping twice to kiss against the wall. They arrived at Hermione's doorway, and Harry outstretched a long arm to lean against the frame, the other held Hermione's shoulder. He bent his head and Hermione reached up and brought him closer. They kissed, even more fervently than before. They were still wet, Hermione's hair was dripping onto her shoulders. She traced a finger along Harry's neck and stopped at his chest. They lay on the bed together, wet, in swimsuits. Hermione's head was on Harry's chest, and he was stroking her hair. "I love you," he said, in a barely audible voice. "Mmmm.....I love you too, Harry.....since how long?" "Well, I suppose---since third year...I just didn't want to get close to you, because---because Voldemort killed the people I loved: My mum and dad, Sirius...I didn't want you to die." "Oh Harry, you've been through so much---with no one to comfort you..." Hermione took his face in her hands, and kissed his lips, his eyelids, his neck..they fell asleep, tangled in the bed sheets, in each other's arms.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Dawn broke, yet Harry and Hermione still slept. They had shifted during the night-Hormone's pillow ended up on the floor, Hermione was almost completely wrapped in the bed sheet, only clothed in a bikini, and the comforter was strewn at Harry's side so that it hung halfway off the bed. But her head still lay on his bare chest, and his arm held faithfully to her shoulder. Remus had popped his head in to see if they were awake, and the sight of the two of them on the bed warmed his heart. "Adele and I were like that..Lily and James too.." he said, and went to get Tonks. "What? Remus---it's only ten in the morning! What do I have to see?" Tonks asked, still rubbing her eyes. Remus pushed the door open a crack, "Look." "Oh, that is so sweet! I knew it....Knew it would happen with the two of them all along....." Remus rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's leave them asleep. They can wake up to lunch." "But---" Remus ushered a protesting Tonks out of the doorway.  
  
Hermione awakened, staring at the lightning bolt scar that had caused pain, warning, amazement, and popularity. She kissed Harry softly on the lips, and unraveled herself from the sheet. She went over to her dresser and took out a pair of short shorts, and a cute, striped tube top. She started untying her bikini and Harry woke up. "Mione?" "Yeah, just keep your eyes closed, ok? I'm changing." "Sure...love you." "I know, Harry." There was a rustling of clothes, and finally Hermione said, "All right, you can look now." She looked incredible. "Wow---again," Harry said, grinning. "You're not looking too scruffy yourself, you know," she said crossing to the bed and laying down. "You look like you've been working out." "Yeah, well the Dursleys make me do a lot of chores," he said, bringing his face closer to hers. He kissed her collarbone and his lips made their way up to her mouth. Tenderly their lips met, and the kiss seemed to last forever. When they pulled away, Hermione said, "Let's go downstairs. Do you want to tell Lupin and Tonks about us? I don't know about Moody...he'll probably just growl at us." Harry laughed. "I just have to make sure I keep my wand out of my pocket." "Are you going to change?" asked Hermione. "No, I'll just go down in this." "Ok," she took his hand and lightly kissed his knuckles. "C'mon." They went downstairs, hand in hand. Tonks was at the stove, attempting to make pancakes again. "So what've you two been up too? How was the pool yesterday?" she asked, smiling her secret smile. "The pool was great," said Hermione quietly, looking up at Harry, beaming. "I'm sure it was. It looked like a lot of fun," said Tonks, not looking up from the pan, but still smirking. "Tonks---did you see us?" Harry asked slowly. "Remus too. A nice little game of chase. How adorable," she replied. "Did either of you know that Remus was in love once? I thought he was such a bookworm that he never had any romance in his life..." "Yeah, I never knew that...hm..." Harry looked thoughtful. "Well, Remus did have a girlfriend," said an unexpected voice. Lupin was leaning in the doorway, smiling broadly. "Oooh, what was her name?" asked Hermione, interested. "Adele. She was in Gryffindor, with the rest of us. She and Lily were best friends. If I remember correctly, she was quite good at Transfiguration..." "So where is she now?" Lupin's smile faded a little. "She left me at the end of my seventh year. We had been together since the beginning of my sixth. She didn't like the fact that she was in love with a werewolf." "Sorry, Remus," Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Remus smiled apologetically. "Don't worry about it. Harry's not a werewolf, so you have nothing to worry about, Hermione." "Er, Hermione? Could you help me for a sec?" Tonks called worriedly from the stove. Harry and Lupin sat down. They heard Hermione mutter, "Tonks, why didn't you just do it with magic?" "Here, I'll make the rest," she shooed Tonks away to the table. "It's a good thing you don't have to cook to be an Auror," she said sheepishly. Hermione came over with a plate full of pancakes and everyone helped themselves. "Moody gone again?" said Harry, trailing a pancake through some syrup. "Yeah. I think he's been going to Dumbledore and Fudge, trying to get Cornelius to apologize...count on Alastor to make trouble..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione and Harry were sitting in an old wooden swinging chair, Hermione's head resting on Harry's shoulder. "What are we going to tell Ron?" she said quietly. "The truth," Harry replied. "He told me himself that he was waiting for us to get together." "Really? Well, that's good. Remember how he reacted to Ginny when she told him about Michael Corner and Dean Thomas?" Harry chuckled. "Mmm...Mione..." he kissed her forehead. "Yeah Harry?" she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you." "I know, I love you too." Hermione scooted into Harry's lap, and eyes full of affection looked up into his own green ones. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes. She snaked her arms over his shoulders and leaned up. He bent his head a little and their lips met. The moonlight shone on them like they were star- crossed lovers. The stars were reflected in her eyes when they finally broke the kiss. The moonlight---- It was full moon. Where was Lupin? "Hermione, we've got to get inside. There's a full moon tonight. Lupin could be out here," Harry breathed. "You're right! C'mon, Tonks'll be inside. Love you," she murmured as he picked her up and carried her to the door. Suddenly a grey wolf came out of the trees. "Lupin," Harry said. "Thank goodness he's taken his Wolfsbane potion, but Harry, he can still bite us," Hermione said warningly. Tonks saw them and opened the door. "Yeah, that's Remus," she said. "Well, it's getting late, why don't you two get to bed?" "Sure. C'mon, Harry." They lay side by side in Harry's bed, twisted in the sheets again. Never once during the night did Harry's hand leave Hermione's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
There ya go.  
Romance.  
Remember, I'm only 12!!!  
How do I know all this?  
Experience, you say?  
I wish.  
I just read a lot. :D  
Should I do another chappy?  
Give me your ideas on the reviews  
I'm gonna be gone for 5 days and I'll be back on the 3rd of July.  
:(  
  
Well, hope you liked!  
PLEASE R+R!!!!  
  
.Remus. 


End file.
